


Take A Break

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki had pretty much kidnapped Gackt to stop him over working himself, but finding himself bored with no work to do, Gackt has to find other ways to keep himself occupied.





	Take A Break

            Gackt sat in one of the guest rooms of Yoshiki's LA mansion feeling bored. It was one thing Yoshiki demanding he relaxed and practically kidnapping him to make sure he did so, it was another being left here alone while Yoshiki himself worked himself into exhaustion. Yoshiki couldn't even see the irony of the situation, which just made Gackt want to laugh.

            All his phones had been confiscated and the landlines locked so that Gackt couldn't use them without a code. This meant he couldn't phone his manager, or anybody else connected to his work, which also meant he couldn't call his friends. Every scrap of paper had been locked away in a filing cabinet so he couldn't write music or lyrics and rebelliously Gackt decided to go find some. There had to be paper somewhere!

            Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he found Yoshiki hadn't left him unguarded, Heath was in the lounge watching something on TV. Didn't Yoshiki trust him to relax? Did he honestly think he was such a workaholic that he couldn't have a good time alone? Like Yoshiki, Gackt couldn't see the irony of his own thought processes and was totally unaware that in fact Yoshiki was perfectly right not to trust him not to try and work.

            “You're awake,” Heath said smiling. “Yoshiki was worried you might be bored alone, so he asked me to come hang out with you.”

            “Guard me more like.” Gackt complained but the older man only smiled.

            “You hungry?” Heath asked. “I can get you something if you like.”

            “I'm just bored,” Gackt complained. “You know he's even hidden every last scrap of paper!”

            “You mean you can't work,” Heath corrected. “Yoshiki has a full entertainment centre, including its own bowling alley, there's no way you’re bored already. Especially not when you have somebody willing to keep you entertained. What do you usually do when you’re not working?”

            “I don't know. Have sex?” Gackt suggested, trying to think what he did on his time off.

            “What else?” Heath asked.

            “Sleep. But I've done that,” Gackt replied. “I'm not used to spending long periods of time at home without working.”

            “Let's play pool,” Heath suggested, knowing that Gackt enjoyed the game. “It sounds like it's been far too long since you had a good day off.”

            “Sex is a good day off!” Gackt corrected, ever loyal to his favourite pass time. Still he headed towards the games room, with a bemused Heath following him, and selected a cue.

            “You can break.” Gackt decided, as he set the balls on the table. An idea had already occurred to him but he wondered if Heath would be willing. Sex truly was his idea of a fun pass time and Heath did have a beautiful body, with a nice tight ass that just begged for him to fuck.

            “Sure,” Heath replied, selecting a cue and breaking the balls when Gackt had finished getting  them ready. His break wasn't bad but Gackt had seen a lot better. Taking his turn, he quickly managed to pot three balls in a row before failing to hit a fourth and stepping away to let Heath take a turn, he once again admired the beautiful bassist.

            “Your turn.” Heath reminded Gackt, as he stepped away and nodding Gackt quickly took his turn, seeing Heath was impressed by his skill. This time when Heath had his turn, he had to practically lie across the table and Gackt's eyes went straight to his ass, that could so easily be taken in that position. This was why he loved the game so much, it made it so easily to perv on unsuspecting men. How many people had he done over a pool table? He'd lost count but he knew it was a lot. Quickly taking his next turn, Gackt decided it was time to make a move. He only had one ball and the black left to pot, whereas Heath had several. Perfect.

            “Shall I help you?” Gackt offered.

            “That's OK.” Heath replied but Gackt was already behind him, guiding his shot and a ball landed in the pocket easily.

            “See. You need my help.” Gackt laughed, pressing himself closer so that the bassist was trapped firmly between him and the table. This time when the shot was made, he pressed his crotch against Heath's ass, knowing the bassist could feel the bulge in his tight trousers. He wasn't hard yet but that didn't matter, it was just the thought of the position in Heath's brain that mattered.

            “You missed.” Heath commented but Gackt only pulled the cue away and planted a kiss on Heath's neck. “Gackt?” Heath whined quietly but he made no effort to fight back and encouraged by this, Gackt carried on kissing Heath's neck, knowing Heath was enjoying it. Gently he began to pull Heath's shirt up and the bassist began to protest.

            “It's OK,” Gackt murmured into Heath's ear. “It's not like you've never been with a man before.”

            “What? How did you know that?” Heath demanded.

            “Yoshiki is terrible at keeping secrets when drunk,” Gackt explained. “Come on. You're meant to be entertaining me.”

            “Yeah but not like this!” Heath complained.

            “If you stop enjoying it, I'll stop.” Gackt promised, slipping Heath's shirt over his head and gently pushing him down so he was half lying over the pool table. The perfect position for him to take there and then, but Gackt was never one to rush foreplay. Instead he literally crawled onto the table and began to kiss Heath's back, completely turned on by the vulnerability of Heath's position, that in itself was suggestive. Gackt's hand moved down over Heath's ass and began to stroke it gently, as his tongue licked across the soft skin. Pulling back, he quickly undressed before returning to kissing Heath.

            “Go on. You know you want to touch.” Gackt begged, seeing Heath staring at his magnum. The bassist didn't protest and a moment later his talented fingers were stroking Gackt softly, exploring more than trying to pleasure Gackt but that was fine. Just the touch was enough to keep Gackt happy.

            Rebelliously Heath stood back up and pulled himself into a sitting position on the table, before placing his lips on Gackt's own. The passion was definitely there and hungrily their tongues met, Gackt's hand slipping onto Heath's crotch and undid the fastening on the bassist’s trousers with experienced fingers.

            “Get back over the table.” Gackt ordered the bassist.

            “Don't even ask how I know this.” Heath said, walking across the room and retrieving some lube from a draw. Gackt only raised an eyebrow and accepted the tube willingly enough. Climbing off the table himself, he knelt on the floor behind Heath, who was once again half lying on the pool table. Gently he moved his tongue across Heath's ass cheeks before bringing it up the crack, feeling the bassist shiver in excitement. Sliding it into the entrance, he let his hands wander over Heath's hips holding the bassist still as he began to explore deeper. Heath's breaths had quickened now but Gackt knew he could manage more than this. Pulling back, he coated his hand with lube and slipped a single finger inside without problem. Heath was no virgin but he would be tight enough to be pleasurable. A second finger slid in straight away and Heath made no protest. He was perfectly relaxed, waiting for the pleasure that was to come. Carefully exploring, Gackt found Heath's sweet spot and began to tease him, hearing the bassist gasp every time he hit it a little harder than the time before. A third finger entered, barely noticed by the bassist who was so used to that kind of pressure inside him that he didn't even feel it as pain any more.

            “Fuck me already!” Heath begged and needing no more encouragement, Gackt pushed his way inside.

            “Can you handle it rough?” Gackt asked.

            “Rougher than you can give.” Heath responded and, never one to turn down a challenge, Gackt picked up a fast and hard pace, burying himself as deep as he could with every thrust. Despite his words Heath was withering before him but he had asked for this and Gackt picked up the pace even more. It seemed no matter how hard he gave it, Heath was able to cope and losing control Gackt gave it his all, completely turned on by the noises Heath was making for him; The cries of his name mixed with moans and the constant challenge to go faster and deeper.

            “I see you managed to keep Gackt busy.” Came Yoshiki's voice, making the vocalist stop and open his eyes to see a smirking Yoshiki in the doorway.

            “Don't stop for him!” Heath whined but Gackt couldn't do this with the drummer watching! Not in his house.

            “Go on. Don't mind me,” Yoshiki replied. “I'll just watch.”

            “Stop being such a wimp!” Heath complained, as Gackt still wasn't moving.

            “I'm no wimp.” Gackt remarked, deciding the best way to prove this was to take Heath for all he was worth. His eyes were on Yoshiki the whole time, who was watching with obvious lust as he began to strip his own clothes off and stroking his own penis, until it was as hard as Gackt's own.

            Crawling onto the pool table, Yoshiki positioned himself with one leg either side of Heath's body and knowing what to do, Heath took Yoshiki in his mouth and began to suck him hard.

            “Oh god!” Gackt moaned in delight at the sight before him. He'd never understood the joys of a threesome until this moment. What could be better than having a willing man literally begging you to take him for all you've got, and then getting to watch him suck of his friend like a whore while doing so?

            Finding the whole thing too much, Gackt came hard within Heath and pulled back, gasping as he watched the bassist suck off Yoshiki hungrily. Noticing Gackt was gone now, Heath stopped long enough to climb onto the table and on hands and knees he returned to Yoshiki's erection eagerly.

            “Prepare me for him?” Heath suggested and not wanting to be left out of what was originally his idea, Gackt joined the others on the table and slid a lube coated finger inside the drummer, who moaned softly at the intrusion. Pulling back, Heath turned his attention to Gackt and wrapping an arm around the vocalist, he slid his tongue into Gackt's mouth. The vocalist could taste Yoshiki on Heath's tongue and feeling incredibly kinky and bad, he slid a second finger into the drummer.

            Heath's fingers wrapped around his re-hardening penis and Gackt moaned softly into the bassist’s mouth. This was good but it got better as Heath's mouth left a trail of kisses down his chest before sucking at him just like he had done for Yoshiki before. Glancing over at the drummer, Gackt saw a look of pure desire on Yoshiki's face and, leaning over, he kissed Yoshiki's mouth hungrily using his hand on Yoshiki's erection as he stroked it with hard firm strokes.

            “No more. I need Heath in me.” Yoshiki begged and the bassist looked up and looked at Gackt.

            “You think I should take him?” Heath asked.

            “Make him scream.” Gackt agreed, watching as Yoshiki lay down on his back with his legs spread and Heath positioned himself between them, teasing Yoshiki with the tip of his erection in Yoshiki's crack but refusing to push any deeper.

            “Heath!” Yoshiki whined. “Take me! Please? Gackt make him take me!”

            “Sure.” Gackt agreed, moving behind Heath and pushing himself back inside Heath's ass, knowing the movement would cause Heath to move forward, deeper into Yoshiki's body. Both men gasped in pleasure and knowing Heath liked it rough, Gackt once again began to pound into him.

            Yoshiki seemed to be a moaner and it was his moans that filled the room as Heath gasped with every forward thrust. Bending over Yoshiki, Heath's mouth met the drummer's and passionately they kissed, leaving Gackt to do the work knowing that his thrusts were what was mainly pushing Heath into Yoshiki anyway.

            Eventually Heath came with a loud moan and shuddering he fell on top of Yoshiki, his penis still buried within the drummer as Gackt hurried his way to completion, finding it harder to cum a second time.

            Gackt moaned as he pulled away just before ejaculation, leaving a trail of cum across Heath's ass and back. “Sorry.” he muttered, leaning over to lick a little away.

            “Yoshiki will do it.” Heath replied, pulling himself off the drummer and waiting on hands and knees for him to do just that.

            “Why do you always end up so dirty?” Yoshiki complained, as he began to lick Heath's ass.

            “Because I'm your dirty little whore.” Heath replied, as Gackt sat on the table and watched the exchange with an amused expression.

            “So how do we finish Yoshiki off?” Gackt asked.

            “Lick him with me.” Heath replied and with a smile Yoshiki left a now clean Heath to sit back with spread legs. Heath's mouth was on him first, licking him softly and getting the picture Gackt's tongue joined Heath’s, flicking across Yoshiki's penis and occasionally Heath's tongue. A few times they stopped to kiss each other passionately before returning their attention back to the desperate drummer.

            “You finish him, he's close.” Heath eventually ordered, letting an eager Gackt take Yoshiki in his mouth and finish him off in the matter of seconds. Leaving Yoshiki to recover, Gackt picked the black ball from the table and dropped it in a pocket.

            “I won.” Gackt responded grinning, though Heath wasn't entirely sure what he was referring too. The best in the threesome? The hardest anyone had taken him? Or perhaps simply the game of pool that had started the whole thing?


End file.
